User talk:Ibarber/Archive 2
Reported Images I'm terribly sorry about this, but because you stole images, I had to report them. However, you are in no trouble, but the images will be deleted or linked to credit to the original artist, based on what their choice is (I asked) --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 21:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I did'nt steal them what I did I saw these pictures on DinosaurKing related websites and I saved them on my pictures file. ::Yes, you did. I contacted my friends (they made those pictures), and they said that they never gave you permission to post them here. Also, give me links to those websites. They probably stole them too (unless it is DinosaurKing.org, because I work for that site, and we were contacted to post those images on the site). --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 15:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) File Naming Call me weird, but I just don't understand why you can't just name the dinosaur cards "Allosaurus card" instead of "Rex's trusty Allosaurus" and whatnot. And the DVD covers, why couldn't you just call them "DVD cover 15" and stuff like that? --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 15:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Well the names blend in so well so that's why I named the files that way. ::Er, not really. It just looks weird to me. And you seriously need to use a signature. It's not that hard to do, is it? --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Images You shouldn't upload so many pictures. I mean, you don't need multiple images of a fossil (of the same dinosaur species), because it just gets redundant. Just upload one whole fossil picture. Oh, and please put them in the gallery, not before the gallery. Just copy what I do for the gallery. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 23:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :What I was doing is I was puting the cards on my pictures and I was wondering what new dinos would the D-Team, Alpha-Gang and Zanjark space pirates would have so I named the files that way. ::^^; but the thing is, they have no new dinosaurs, and as far as I know, there will be no new series of Dinosaur King (u suck Sega! Give us moar Dinosaur King anime!!). If you join the DinosaurKing.org forums, there is a roleplay (however, many good dinosaurs have been claimed, so you may not be able to get one that you want) as well as a fanfiction/fanart section, if that appeals to you. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 12:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Information? Where do you get your information from? Your info often clashes with mine. (I get mine from DinoData.org) --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 12:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Shadow Empire? You told me that you can understand some Japanese, so can you figure out who the Bat Guy is (PrimevalRaptor says he's called the Shadow Emperor)? You should find it here and here. Thanks! --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 12:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for looking into it. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 18:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon There is a site for fan-made stuff at Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki. Because of that, I will remove your fan episodes/plots from this Wiki. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 18:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) If thats true then can you put them there for me? Ok if it's true then as a friend can you put them on that websites for me? :No problem. Except that for one of your episodes, I accidentally forgot that I had cut the information to post it, but then I overwrote it :(. So I'll transfer what info you have, then you can go add stuff to it. This is the page for your info. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 18:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Image Naming - Again If you're going to post a picture of a card, just do File:Megaraptor card instead of File:Rex and speedy or whatnot. Sometimes, I look at the file name (as I use the normal Wiki Formatting, not Rich Text Format as you probably use), and think that it's random junk and accidentally undo it. And also, it's Rich Text's fault, not yours, but sometimes your dino-card picture files aren't really under Dino King Stats, it's under General Stats because the RTF makes it look like it's under DKS, even though it's not. Thanks for reading :) --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 23:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Request Dear Dinoqueen could you prtscn some dinosaurs off kyoryu king's dinosaur museum? List of Dinosaurs: *Monolophosaurus *Charonosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Albertosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Gigantspinosaurus *Segnosaurus *Talarurus *Polocanthus *Patagosaurus *Jobaria *Supersaurus and Szechuanosaurus :No problem. By the way, when you got the Monolophosaurus card, you misspelled it as Monlophosaurus. ^^; --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 17:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) have you heard the news? Did you hear that Scott Hocknulls discovered three new australian dinosaurs in July/9,/09 ~~ Ibarber :No, but I will post that on the DK.org Forum. BTW, I already had Supersaurus full-sized picture up. Check Supersaurus page. I couldn't find Gigantospinosaurus or Edmontania, though. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 17:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) He looks like Lexovisaurus Gigantspinosaurus is pretty much like it's cousin Lexovisaurus except smaller and has it's plates are shaped like the teeth of Therizinosaurus and it's body is jade green and lime green and it's icon is next to Cryolophosaurus and is under Charonosaurus. :Oh. I thought that it was carnivorous, and i was like "There's no carnivorous dinosaur that I don't know about here!!" --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 18:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Not Edmontania!! Not Edmontnia you silly goose it's Edmontosaurus the Dr.Taylor has an Edmontosaurus in his museum now it's icon is above Opisthocoelicaudia and is under Eucentrosaurus. :Nuuuu!!! Why did I read it as Edmontania?!!!! --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 18:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hee hee How do you like my new sig? --DQ|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 20:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :It's really cool~~ ibarber ::Thanks. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 14:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Who's your most favorite Dinosaur King characters? Who's your favorite DinoKing character? My favorite character is Dr.Spike Taylor. :My favorite is Seth. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 14:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) My nephew such a pitn My nephew jaden is such a pain in the neck I drew this Spectacular picture of Dr.Taylor and Sauro and he destroyed it and he knew that he put it on the floor and he said that he did'nt know. -_- :He sucks. If you were able to get a picture of it and/or scan it, that would have been awesome. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 14:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) If you apart of the D-team If you were apart of the D-Team what dinosaur would you have for a friend? I would have Tarbo (Tarbosaurus). :I'd have the Secret dinosaurs ;p !!!! --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) DinoQueen come on Come the Australovenator may be dinosaur on DinoKing but it's Dino related. :I replied on the Category talk:Candidates for Deletion page. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions (Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Awakening) You should give them one dinosaur for each ATK category. For example, Zoe would have Saurolophus, Lanzhousaurus, Anatotitan, Maiasaura, Ouranosaurus, and Camptosaurus. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) What dinosaur would Naruto If Naruto had a dinosaur which dinosaur would he have? :He would make his own. Dattebayo! --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 22:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Would Asuma & Carcharodontosaurus make great friends? If Asuma had a Carcharodontosaurus as a dino companion do you think he name him Carcharo and would they make best friends plus would they make a great team? :I don't know. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thats the wrong card Dinoqueen the Edmontosaurus page has a Camptosaurus card. :Stupid Camptosaurus card! They look almost the same >_<#. (BTW, there is no Edmontosaurus card :O) And next time, post your comments to me on my talk page, or else I won't know you're talking to me (You can access my Talk Page through my sig where it says "Dinosaur") --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC)